Salvar vidas
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Short][Huddy] A veces tienes que tomar una decisión díficil para salvar una vida, o más de una


_**Disclaimer:** No son mios , ni falta que hace por que la SanJacobo ya es Huddy y Shore aunque se resista no tardará en caer del todo.LE se encargará de ello  
**Spoiler:** 3x17 Fetal Position sobre to (que lo he visto esta tarde en la Fox otra vez y me ha venido esto.Bueno y también algo de Detox y Three Stories.  
**Pairing:** House/Cuddy of course y el Hilson de toa la vida.  
**Dedicatorias:** A **Natalia** (Jayne) porque es su cumple  
**Notas:** Lo escribí porque el HuddyBaby siempre estará ahi y porque ese final de FP con House tocandose los dedos recordando o más bien deseando y Emma con el bebé son signos claros del HuddyBaby futuro_

* * *

_"Toc toc toc"_

Aquel ruido de su bastón contra la moqueta lo iba a volver loco pero haría cualquier cosa por callar sus pensamientos.  
Cogió la pelota rodándola entre sus dedos. Tenía que distraerse de lo que a solo unos pisos abajo estaba sucediendo.  
-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?-Wilson como no, en esos momentos siempre aparecía él para ejercer de conciencia.  
-¿Dejar morir a Cuddy o no? Por supuesto¿ quién no ha deseado alguna vez cargarse a la jefa? Así me vengaré por lo de las consultar-se levantó sin mirar al oncólogo, no podía seguir allí sentado sin hacer nada  
-Esto no es como el caso de aquella mujer, no puedes salvar al bebé. Si Cuddy no aborta morirá, ambos lo harán-House apretó los dedos contra el bastón, no necesitaba que todo el mundo le repitiera eso todo el tiempo, el mejor que nadie lo sabía.  
-Puede haber una posibilidad- él sabia que era mentira, solo era fe y él ni siquiera creía en ella.  
-¿Vas a dejar que se muera¿Es una especie de venganza por lo de tu pierna? Ella te salvó la vida  
House golpeó con el bastón en la mesa y lo miró con rabia. Wilson creyó ver el mismo House que cuando estuvo una semana sin pastillas, aquello lo estaba destruyendo.  
-Si dejo que muera su bebé será como si la estuviera matando ¿no lo entiendes?  
-Si alguien puede soportar algo así es Cuddy  
-¡NO!-gritó-Esto no. Ser madre es lo que más quiere en el mundo, es lo único que tiene, lo único a lo que se aferra. No lo va a aguantar si se lo quito.  
-House tú mejor que nadie la conoces y sabes lo que verdaderamente quiere. Puedes salvar más de una vida y no me refiero a Cuddy o al bebé .  
House vio como su amigo se alejaba.  
_Maldito Wilson ¿Qué se supone que quería decir eso?_

* * *

_"Pi pi pi"_

Sus constantes eran otra vez normales, su corazón latía regularmente, respiraba bien…estaba curada aunque como se solía decir: _ A veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad_  
Se estaba despertando, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que vio sus ojos.  
No se movió de donde estaba _aún_,quería darla tiempo.  
La vio echar la cabeza a un lado y mirarle allí apoyado sobre la puerta mirándola. Su corazón parecía hacerse más pequeño a medida que veía su pequeña sonrisa  
-Hola-le costaba hablar  
-Hola jefa-aún más le costó a él-Le dije al anestesista que te doblará la dosis porque si despertabas y veías el papeleo atrasado en tu despacho te iba a dar un infarto pero no me hacen mucho caso cuando no estás tú.  
Ella sonrió e intentó incorporarse pero entonces posó sus manos sobre su abdomen. Miró por toda la habitación, menos a él, como si buscara.Era como un animal asustadizo en una jaula.  
House se acercó doliéndole la pierna horrores y buscó sus ojos aunque ella rechazará mirarlo , finalmente cedió y vio en sus ojos la verdad.  
-No-fue lo único que dijo antes de llevarse la mano a la boca, seguramente intentado ahogar su sollozo. No tardó en tumbarse para el otro lado dándole la espalda,seguramente no quería que él la viese llorar.  
Se acercó a la cama y sentó en la cama junto a ella. Él era el causante de sus lágrimas, otra vez , y seguramente lo odiaría ahora mismo. Pero ella estuvo ahí después de lo pierna incluso cuando él rechazó su ayuda, y ahora él estaría allí aunque ella lo echara a patadas  
La agarró suave pero firmemente del hombro y le dio la vuelta aunque ella se resistiera. La abrazó, ella allí recogida en su pecho ,agarrándose y sollozando fuertemente contra su brazo, casi le hacía daño clavándole las uñas, pero no le importó.

* * *

_"Doctor House aquí tiene a su hija"_

Nunca se había imaginado que alguien le pudiera decir esas palabras ni que sonarían tan bien.  
Allí estaba aquella tan diminuta entre sus brazos, el mismo pelo que su madre, de hecho idéntica a ella, como debía ser.  
La pequeña agarró con sus finos dedos uno de sus dedos. Él sonrió.  
Wilson tenía razón, él al final pudo salvar más de una vida.  
Salvó la suya propia de la soledad y la amargura.

**FIN**


End file.
